Schooltime Stories
by cartoonartist
Summary: Story that takes place after the war. Please be nice. First fanfiction. Kataraang, Soki, Tokka, TeoOC
1. Chapter 1 After The War

**Chapter 1****-After the war **

Aang has brought Fire lord Ozai his demise and the world is slowly recovering from the last hundred years of torture. Azula's battalion was buried under a landslide caused by Toph and Aang. Zuko has started a fire nation school which teaches advance firebending. Ty Lee has returned to her traveling fire nation circus and has never been happier. Mai is Zuko's school's Deputy Head-Mistress. The Warriors of Kyoshi have survived the attacks from Azula and are slowly rebuilding all destroyed houses and burned areas. Aang finally told Katara about his feelings and the two of them started **DATING.**

Toph and Sokka are still keeping quiet about their feelings

Ba Sing Se has been rebuilt . The Earth King and Bosco returned with a BETTER advisor .The Dai Li conspiracy has been severely dealt with and all members have been annihilated,eradicated,terminated and assassinated. Long Feng was said to be imprisoned under Lake Laogai under strict observation of an elite member of the court. The Freedom Fighters have disbanded and are now working odd jobs under many different independent companies. Aang and Katara were not able to save Jet. He was given a quiet funeral with the others that were lost in the war.

Jeong Jeong has stopped living in the forest. He is now a sports teacher for the Four Nations School. Hakoda and Bato are teachers as well. Gran Gran is well and not dead. The Mechanist is incharge of the schools maintenance system.

Aang finally mastered the Avatar State without having to hurt anyone or himself and Katara(mostly himself). Sokka has finally succeeded in becoming the warrior he has always desired. Toph has made amends with her parents and trainer(she released them from the metal cage,thing) but still refuses to return to Gaoling. She promises to visit every once a month. Katara has been chosen to succeed Master Pakku when he retires from his training job at the North Pole. Iroh has become the new Fire Lord due to the disappearance of Azula and Zuko's new job. We are sure he will rule with compassion and kindness. Soon,the GAang goes to their next battle...school.


	2. Chapter 2 Forward to the Next Battle

**Chapter 2-Forward to the next battle**

The Four Nations School,located in the middle of the four nations.(you have to go there by boat)As the students walk up the steps(in Teo's case,using the new wheelchair ramp)The GAang enters their new boarding school.

"Good day, class. My name is Miss Winterbottom. I am your Class teacher. You will now be assigned to your rooms as read.

Aang and Sokka

Haru and Hahn

Teo and Shoji

Chan and Ruon Jian

Katara and Toph

Suki and KoKo

Onji and Meng

Now,will the new student please stand up and introduce herself. A dark raven haired girl stood up.Teo looked at her with interest. "Thank you ,Miss Winterbottom. My name is Selina but I prefer to be called Sela. It makes me feel comfortable. I like to sing,dance and play Bending ball. I am a water bender from the Northen Tribe and I..." Sela continued to talk and no one noticed a young girl slip into the room. "Wait!Class,I like you to meet,Lilia. Lilia, if you please..."Lilia walk towards the front of the classroom. "First of all,I don't like any of you,I don't want to know any of you,and lastly,I hate this place. I want to go home."

Then,there was silence. No one has dared to talk like that before. "Um...thank you Lilia, that was...Bracing. Well, class your first assignment. Write about your first two days here and submit it to me after two days. Class Dismissed.

Aang

Wow,our first assignment. This place is huge. Though the world seems a bit different. Right I remember,the fire lord is taken down and I have nothing to worry. I sure do have a lot of free time now. I wonder if Katara writes anything about me. I have to get her to pay attention to me.I know I'll get a new look...

Sokka

They have buildings here that don't melt! I feel so happy. Suki is safe and looking as pretty as ever but what about Toph? I feel like I like her a lot. GREAT. I'M IN A LOVE TRIANGLE ! And the worse part is, this is a school and there's bound to be dances. Who am I going to ask...

Katara

Wow,a journal. This will be exciting. I have never done anything like this before. Sokka's looking a bit pale, I'll talk to him later. I think Aang's trying to get me to notice him. I hope he won't get a new look or something.

Toph

I got someone here to help me write this stuff. She is sworn to secrecy about whatever is written in here. Sokka is here too. He's here with his stupid girlfriend, Suki. I hope they don't start going out or something.

Haru and Hahn

Hi teacher. We're doing the journal just like you asked. If you don't mind, I'm doing mine with Hahn(Hi). Bye.(close journal)

Teo

This school actually have ramps it's so convenient. There are new students but Sela is kind of attractive. I would ask her to the dance but she probably wouldn't go with me because of my, you know what.I'll have to ask Dad. I hope he's not blowing the lab up or something.

Shoji

Onji's looking very pretty today. But whenever I talk to her I get weak knees. Just now my pants fell of and everyone was laughing. But Onji didn't . That's probably a good sign.Maybe she likes me.

Onji

Poor Shoji. He didn't really have a good first day. I'll talk to him later. Maybe I'll bring him some cookies. He'll like them.

Suki

Sokka's soooo cute! I have a feeling He's going to ask me out. I hope he does.I KNOW HE WILL!!

Meng

Stupid floozie. I'll get Aang to notice me.Time for Plan A.

KoKo

Aang looks great today.AANG 4 EVER!

Sela

I never been away from Northern Tribe before. This place is nice.Everybody's been so nice and caring. Especially Teo.He's cute.He told me he's great at flying,Oops,I mean Gliding.I hope he'll teach me. It sounds fun.

Lilia

I hate boarding school. I wish I could go back home.I'll make everyone's lives a misery here.Then they'll hate me and send me back home.


	3. Chapter 3 Diary Entry Day 2

**Chapter 3 – Diary entry 2**

Aang

I got a mullet today. Yeah, that will make Katara notice me. I look cool.Like a tough guy.All I need is a monster truck to complete the outfit.

Sokka

Aang had some funny hair today. I think he trying the 60's look on Katara. Anyway , I asked Suki out.I need to tell her that I don't think a relationship between us is going to work out.She's from Kyoshi Island.That means she'll have to marry someone from there.Besides...I like Toph.

Katara

Aang had some funny hair today. I hope he won't wear it again tomorrow. It's freaky.I hate it.He's like some weirdo from a truckers convention.Ugh!So unfashionable.

Toph

I HATE SUKI. Sokka's asked her out and he didn't even noticed I was there! That's it. I'M FOLLOWING THEM. By the way,Aang had something funny on his head. I couldn't see it but I could tell it was embarrassing.

Haru and Hahn

Hi teacher.

Teo

I sat next to Sela today.I hope she didn't noticed when I turned bright red when she asked to borrow my parchment. Dad said I am having a crush on somebody and he will like to meet her one day. How can I ask her to meet my dad if I can't even look at her without blushing.

Shoji 

I couldn't even look at Onji today.I am so embarrassed.She'll probably think I'm a dork or something.

Onji

Poor Shoji.I can tell he's still embarrassed.

Suki

SOKKA ASKED ME OUT!!!BUT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR! I'LL HAVE TO GO SHOPPING AND ...(mindless blabbling)

Meng

Aang's hair looked nice today.Still hate the floozie. Unleashing Plan A TOMORROW!

KoKo

Aang looks great today.AANG 4 EVER!

Sela

Teo turned bright red in class today. I have no idea why. I hope Teo didn't notice I as well turned bright red when his hand accidentally touched mine today.I think I'm getting used to the boarding school life.It's nice.It reminds me of home.

Lilia

I hate boarding school. I wish I could go back home.I'll will go back home.That will teach HIM for sending me to places I don't want to go.


	4. Chapter 4 Aang gets Katara's attention

**Chapter 4 – Aang gets Katara's attention**

Part 1 

"Class,I'm very happy with your journals except Chan and Ruon Jian did not even do it at all why is that?"the teacher said."We're too cool for this crap""Really,perhaps you think it's cool to stay in class and do a 1000 word essay about what you think is cool?""Exactly...what?"

"Now class,it's time for the annual sports day.We'll be competing against Zuko's school so do your best.Teo,there's a gliding competition in which your father insisted I add. Aang, you unfortunately cannot enter because of your airbending skills.Some of you might want to be cheerleaders.As you wish.Class dismissed.

Aang's POV

I know what I'll do,join the bending ball team(football, avatar style). That will get Katara's attention.

(practice)

"Hey, Katara,pay attention to me.Pay attention to me ,PAY ATTETION TO ME!!!!"

"PLAY BALL!"

"What!Ugh"(Aang gets hit by the metal bending ball)

"Aang,are you okay?"

"KATARA! You came to pay attention to me!"

"Actually, I came to talk to Haru.There he is."

"Oh,pooyee"

Part 2

Aang :Look Katara I have Hair!Just like Haru.

Katara:Aang.You're wearing a baby moose lion.Careful!It might bite you.

Aang :Even better.See I like danger.Like Haru.

Katara:Okay...See you Aang.

Aang :Yeah.

The baby goes towards his ear and...

Aang: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	5. Chapter 5 Stalking

**Chapter 5 – Stalking **

Toph's POV

There I saw,the She-witch and Sokka walking at the grounds.I hope this is not one of those watching the sunset kind of things.I can never watch them do that."The night is beautiful tonight"

Oops,the she-witch was right.It was at night."Yeah,but Suki did you have to dress up just for a walk at the grounds?"" I want to remember this night." Ugh,disgusting.She has to go all sloppy about it."Wait what's that noise?"Crap they spotted me."Who's there?"Sokka took out his boomerang."Show yourself"They found me.I stepped out of the shadows."Toph is that you?""You spying on us,why?"To save myself from answering that question.I kicked Sokka in his shin and ran off.I think I upsetted him.

Sokka's POV

What was that for!All I wanted to do was to tell her I like her.But it's no use.She'll probably hate me to death by taking Suki out on a date.


	6. Chapter 6 Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter6 - Practice makes perfect**

Teo's POV

I got to know how to talk to girls.Hahn is teaching me how to.

Hahn:If you want to talk to girls.It's really hard.Girls are like a different species.You have to be

careful, or they'll hit you with their embarassment ray.

Teo :Never heard of that.

Hahn:Ever felt embarrassed while talking to girls?They are already toying with you my friend.You have to be cool...

Teo :Hi there. My name is Teo.

Sela :I know.

Teo :(whispers)I'm blushing already!The ray is working!(normal)

Sooooo.Nice...shirt.

Sela :What?(Teo is already running off)

Teo :Strike 1

(take 2)

Teo :Hi,again.

Sela :Hi yourself.

Teo :Nice...hairtie.

Sela :I been wearing it for days.

Teo :Yeah,I knew that.I'm just testing you.Sooo...do you like bending ball players?

Sela :I don't get what you mean...Teo?

Teo :(wheeling away)Strike 2

(Take 3)

Teo :I sound like a complete idiot to you right?

Sela :Sort of.You know,that's what you get if you ask Hahn about girls.

Teo :Soooo,how do I talk to girls?

Sela :It's not really that hard.Sometimes it's hard for girls to talk to boys but I'm talking to you

now, right?

Teo :Yeah,thanks!

Sela :Don't mention it.That's what friends are for!

Teo :We're friends?

Sela:Why not?

Teo :Oh.See you then.

Sela:Wait!(kisses him)A little reward for your first perfect talk to

a girl.

Teo:T..thanks

All through the night ,if you weren't sleeping,you coluld hear a certain someone shouting happily into the night.


	7. Chapter 7 Ultimate Plan A BY Meng

**Chapter 7 – Ultimate plan A ( by Meng)**

Meng's POV

I know,I'll join the Bending Ball cheerleading team.Bending Ball players love to flirt with cherrleaders.

(Practice)

Meng :(sing-song voice)Oh Aang, doesn't the sky look pretty today?

Aang :Yeah,listen I got a question to ask you.

Meng :(He's going to ask me to the dance!) Yeah?

Aang : You know how we been friends and all...

Meng :Yeah?

Aang :And seeing that a Dance is coming...

Meng :Yes?

Aang :Since you're a girl and all...

Meng :Alright?

Aang :If you don't mind...

Meng :YES??

Aang :Helping me get Katara's attention?...Meng?

Meng :(walking off) Stupid Floozie.


	8. Chapter 8 Facing the music

**Chapter 8 – Facing the music**

Toph's POV

A new day, new lessons,and new lessons in spying on your friends.Ugh,Sokka's been giving me looks all day.Katara comented on it."Toph, Sokka looks really angry.Did you do something to him?"I hesitated."Fine,you caught me,I spied on Sokka and Suki last night."Katara was horrified."Why did you do that for.That's invasion of privacy.""Look,I was jealous of Suki okay.I admit it.I have a crush on your idiotic,sarcastic, 15 year old brother!"There was an awkward pause."That is...so cute! I thought you could never love a boy.That is adorable!""What should I do?""You should tell him.He'll respect your feelings."...

(later)

Sela's POV

I was walking down the hallway, while talking to Teo. I have to admit, he's pretty sweet and he cares about people's feelings.Do you think we could be a couple?My happy thoughts were interuptted by a loud shrill shout."OUT OF MY WAY!" I saw my roomate,Lilia shouting at Aang."I just wanted to know if you to join the bending ball team.We're short of one player.""I don't care so out of my way baldy.""I guess I'll go talk to her.You coming,Teo?""Just to make sure you don't blow or anything.You have a good-nature and I like that but sometimes you can just blow up."...

(Much Later)

"Lilia, can I come in?""Suit yourself, this is OUR room."Me and Teo walked in."Lilia, why were you so mean to Aang, all he wanted was to ask you to join the bending ball team."Teo said.Reasonable Teo.If anyone could get through Lilia's thick head, he could."I don't care.""Lilia, the four nations school is famous for calming down the biggest tempers.Just why are you so mean.""You won't understand." I couldn't take it anymore."Look,all you do is walk around, sulk and make EVERYBODY'S LIFE A MISERY! YOU DISGUST ME. YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO TRY TO BE NICE. Maybe you just don't want people to like you, huh? Well,now people don't like you.Are you happy now? You know why don't you do everyone a big favour and just DROP DEAD! I stormed out of the room.

Lilia's POV

That girl can't tell me what to do! She so mean.She will never understand my life.I need a walk.I started to walk down at the grounds.Then I heard the teachers talking. My eyes widen.I need to talk to Sela.


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

**Chapter 9 – Confessions**

Sela's POV

Ugh, what a game.I think I geting used to this, gliding.It's fun. Teo taught me how to write things in the sky. As an example, he wrote my name and his in the sky in a big heart. How romantic. But I'm not looking to go back into the rooms. Lilia is still probably there. But when I entered I got a big surprise. Lilia was sitting on the floor with a big tea on the table."Sit down please." I did."I'm sorry,I did not know.""What?"I said impatiently. "That you used to live in orphanage and was neglected by the owners."That surprised me.That infomation was revealed to the class on the first week when we were introducing ourselves. It did not occur to me that she was not there that day.She came an hour later."Tell me why you were there."I told her.

"When I was born,I was very sick and weak. My parents were killed in an accident.I was brought to a orphanage. The owners thought I would not survive so they did not put up for adoption. I soon regained my strength and had so many friends.Suddenly, my uncle tracked me down and adopted me. But I was unhappy because the orphans were like my family. I miss them terribly. And soon I was enroled here.For a good education." There was a pause."You must have hated it here.I bet you miss all your friends""I did. For the first few days.But I promised my uncle I'll do well. And if you want to please someone, you will work hard to adjust to a new lifestyle." "Wow,tell me more." " I would but I want to hear the story of Miss Lilia...if you please"...

Lilia's POV

I proceeded to tell my story."When I was small, my father ,an earthbender,died in the war.It was just my mother and I.My mother and I moved to Goaling and sent me to an earthbending school but as my mother was a writer, she prefered me to be at home with her. So, we took a lot of bunking of days. Camping, Riding, Swimming and No SCHOOL!It was the life."Sela looked stunned."What made your mother send you here.""Then Zei came.They met at a party. Soon my mother spent all her time with him. Then before I knew it, they were married. Zei complained that I did not spend time on my studies so he sent me here.."

(later in class)

"Class, we have a new student starting today. Her name is Ty Lee."

"Ty Lee? I thought she joined the circus."

"Her parents must have asked her to come here."

"Hi everybody!! We're gonna have so much fun.(super peppyness)

Everyone groans.

(later)

Toph's POV

Okay, this is it.I'm gonna tell him.(knock,knock)"Sokka, can I tell you something?" "Yeah Sure,but Suki broke up with me.""What?"Inside I was grinning."How did that happen?""She didn't want anyone else spying on us.Besides Toph you actually saved me.That night Suki wanted to tell me she's going of with Ruon Jian.Now what was it you wanted to tell me.?"I took a large breath."Sokka I understand if you don't feel the same, but I love you."Sokka stood there for a while.I started to turn and Sokka grabbed my shoulders and spun me around pressing his lips to mine in a kiss. My eyes were the size of tractor tire's . But it quickly faded and I leaned into him."How did this happen?" Sokka asked feeling still warm and wonderful tingle of their first kiss."I don't know...but I ain't complainin'," I said.

**Bonus Chapter. Thanks to Jumpjet**

"Hi, everyone!!!"

"Oh,great. It's Ty Lee again."

"Hi, Sokka...(flirty voice) Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Oh, have you see Toph. I have to talk to her."

"Oh, no. I have not. But...don't you want to play with me?"

"Oh, sorry. Can't cheat on my girlfriend.See ya."

"Great."

(later, at lunch)

"(flirty voice all the way) Hi, Sokka. "

"Hey."

"Can I eat lunch with you?"

"If you want to get beaten up by Toph, yeah sure."

" I don't care bout her...why do you like her?"

"She's nice. And pretty."

"No, she's ugly. Don't date her. Date me instead."

"O...kay. Going now. See ya."

"(groan in anger)

(later, at gym)

"(flirty voice) Hi Sokka."

"(scared) Ah, why are you everywhere I am."

"I just want to be with you. Is that okay?"

"Uh, not really. You see, I already like..."

"Don't say her name. You're ruining my aura."

"I don't care. I like her."

"Oh, Sokka. Just date me okay?"

"So, Ty Lee? Trying to steal my boyfriend?"

"Of course I am. Why."

"Turn around, bitch."

"(turns around) Oh, Toph, there you are. I was just..,talking to your ... boyfriend."

"Go away, now."

"What if I don't want to."

"Sokka? Can you go away for now? (raising fist) Ty Lee and I are going to have a ... little talk..."

"(running away) Okay Toph.

**A/N Sorry for the lame chapter. I like the idea of Ty lee stalking Sokka. I just wanted to finish quickly. Sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10 Sports Day

**Chapter 10 – Sports day**

It was the sports day.Here are the list of people and their sports.

Aang and Lilia - Bending Ball

Teo and Sela - Gliding

Katara - Swimming

Sokka - Sword fighting(with people who couldn't bend)

Toph - Boxing

Suki ,Meng, Koko, Ty lee - Cheerleading(meng,koko bending ball.Suki, Ty lee -swordfighting)

Onji - Cheerleading(gliding)

Shoji - Mascot (Gliding)

Chan, Ruon Jian - Swimming

Haru and Hahn - Team leaders for swimming and Bending Ball

Bending Ball

Aang was getting ready.Lilia was still in the changing room.Katara was walking towards him."Katara are you going to wish me good luck?Have I captured your attention?""Yes you have.Now a good luck present."Aang and Katara looked at each other and kissed ."Good luck." Then Aang stepped out to the field with the chanting cheerleaders(We love you Aang) and later,returned with the gold medal.

Gliding

Sela's POV

"Teo, I'm nervous.""Don't be,we're going to do fancy gliding.You know...with the smoke." "We have practised. You going to be fine."Times like this I really want to give him a kiss. Which is what I did.I pressed my lips to his.Teo was stunned for a while but he calmed down and returned the favour.He held it there for a while but then, the gates opened and we stepped out to the field. We did our best but we got the sliver medal,which is good enough for us.

Swimming

Katara was losing. Zuko's students cheat.She refuse to be last.All she needed was a bit of waterbending.And she pulled the opponents back and charged on first.So what?She cheated a cheater.It doesn't matter...

Swordfighting

Sokka was not nervous.Until he saw his ex-girlfriend taunting him.What sort of cheerleader is that!Anger rushed through his veins.And he beat his opponents to the ground without any difficulty.


	11. Chapter 11 Talentime

**Chapter 11 – Talentime**

The talent show. 7 days,1 week.Lots of people started to get ready for one of the biggest competition of the year.Haru and Hahn will be showing of the wonders of a certain hair conditioner(see chapter below).Aang will be doing some fancy airbending tricks.Katara will be showing unique waterbending moves that she found in the library.And so on ,so forth.But Shoji wanted to do something special.He wanted to tell Onji he likes her.

(On the day itself)

Shoji's POV

Good day judges.I'm Shoji,contestant number 13 and my talent is speaking haikus.This is for a girl in the audience and her name is Onji.

"_I like you, a lot.And I know it's embarrassing. I will just leave now_"

Fortunately people like a full approach.Onji stepeed on stage.She gave me a kiss and we walked of the stage together.

**A/N Sorry for lame chapter. I ran out of ideas.**

**Chapter 12 – The Haru and Hahn story( bonus story)**

Haru was sitting on the bench, looking at an ad for a hair conditioner.

Hahn:"Hey man,Watcha doing?

Haru:Looking at this ad for some hair conditioner.

Hahn:Cool,what's it called?

Haru:Sexyfine.

Hahn:Cool!Lets go get some.

Haru:YEAH!

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND Vermillion Bird WHO WAS PESTERING ME TO PUT THIS IN FOR TWO DAYS.**


	12. Chapter 12 Toph Sokka and Suki

**A/N I'm a bit lazy so here's two chapters in one go**

**Chapter 13 – Sokka, Toph and Suki**

Sokka's POV

These few days have been great! Just me and Toph. You know she really is pretty. And she's fun to be with. Well,just perfect.Wait...almost perfect.I can't get through one day without Suki shouting and taunting us.Spreading rumors and all that. I just can't take it!

Suki's POV

I WANT SOKKA BACK!!!!!!I can't stand it when he's with HER!!! It gets me all hot and angry. Ugh! I'll plan something. I will,oh I will.

Toph's POV

One day we were talking. Sokka is great at haikus. He keeps me laughing all the time.Then, Suki came out of nowhere and poured water on us!I'll tell you she has gone too far.

**Chapter 14 - Time for the big thing**

Aang's POV

This is it! Time to ask Katara to the big dance.(yes,the year just passed by).I went to their room and opened the door.My eyes were closed then I yelled with a loud voice"PLEASE GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!!!!"I opened my eyes.Meng was there not Katara."I LOVE to go with you Aang...Aang?"And I ran off in embarassment while leaving a note to Meng saying ' that invite wasn't for you'.

Sokka's POV

"Toph,will you go to the dance with me?""Oh,SOKKA! I love to go with you!""Well, that wasn't so bad.Thanks,Katara for helping me out.""No problem." I ran towards Toph's room.

Toph are you in there?"

"Yeah,Snoozles,come in."

"Toph?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Well,...I don't know,..."

"TOPH!...Yes...or...No.."

"Yes , Sokka.Yes"

Katara's POV

Where's Aang?If I know him as well as I do,he'll ask me to the dance by now."Katara!"There he is."would you go to the dance with me."Without turning around I said yes."Great!"I turned around and I saw Haru.Not Aang.And I said yes.

Teo's POV

Flowers?check.Chocolates?Check.I'm ready.

"Sela?"

"Yes,Teo?"

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

"What?."

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

"God you got flowers and everything!YES! I'll go with you."

Then we kissed.And my mind when blissfully blank...

A/N Here are the couples for the dance

Ruon Jian and Suki(don't ask) Meng and random kid(to make Aang jealous) Shoji and Onji Koko and random kid (same reason as before) Hahn and random kid Chan and Lilia


	13. Chapter 13 The big Dance

**Chapter 15 – The big dance**

The room was crowded with couples dancing. The slow music played softly, and it was very quiet.Sokka sat next to Toph and watched Katara and Haru dance. "Look at them!" he said to Toph in a clearly disgusted voice."Well, I would if I could, but sadly, I am unable." Toph replied sarcastically. " Oh yeah, sorry."" Nah, it's alright. I'm just so bored!" " Me too." Sokka sighed. After a few minutes of silence, Toph said, sounding annoyed," So, what do you want to do? Just sitting here is killing me!"" You wanna dance, then?" Sokka asked. Toph laughed. "I'm not much of a dancer, Snoozles." "Neither am I! I couldn't dance to save my life!" "Okay, fine." They got up and moved to the center of the room.Toph said loudly, "okay. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT step on my feet." "I'll be careful."Toph and Sokka on the other side of the room, swaying to the music, Katara and Haru on the other.

Aang was watching them disgusted.(JEALOUS OBVIOUSLY)"Hey,Aang!"Aang turned around to see Sela and Teo entering the ballroom.

"Sela's looks great doesn't she." "Shut up,Teo.No I don't." "What are you people doing here?You're so stupid.Teo can't dance!" "I know." "So why go with him!?!" "Oh,I'm sorry I can't talk to you with your rude on Teo." "Later, man.I got to introduce Sela to my Dad."

Aang resumed his sulking state.Even Lilia has a date.He thought bitterly.

Katara stopped dancing.She walked over to the drinks area where Aang is still sulking."Hey,Aang."Katara said happily."Hey."Aang said still in a bad mood."Why are you here?Shouldn't you go back to your DATE?""I know Aang,but let me explain.""No need!You just don't love me anymore!""OH FINE! I can see not even good-natured Sela wants to talk to you.Your attitude is unbearable!""Maybe it's because my heart's split into two."The music stopped.Everyone stopped dancing.And Teo and Sela looked up from the table where they were sitting.Everybody gathered around the two quarreling lovers."Maybe if you asked me first this would not have happened!""I tried to but Meng told me you were already on a date with HARU!""Meng?She was there?"Katara strucked something."Aang think!"

"WHY?My brain stopped working after you DUMPED ME!!!!!""Meng was there!What does Meng want!""To spilt us up?""Duh!Meng!Where are you!?!"Meng stepped out."Why did you do this?"

"I just plain don't like you!But...I'm sorry,Aang.Sorry Floozie."

"Well,that's settled.What's say we get this party started."Sela said stepping in to stop anyone else from bickering.Dance music blasted out.Sela was dancing with Teo(He was still sitting down)Sokka was dancing with Toph. And Katara was Dancing With Aang.

After the dance, everyone stepped outside to watched the fireworks.Sela snuggled down in the wheelchair with Teo.(It's like a portable chair!)Toph was sitting next Sokka(very closely I might add).And Katara and Aang?Well,the two found a very tall cliff to watch the fireworks...privately.Aang looked his love.Katara did the same.The two leaned closer and...I don't have to say anything.


End file.
